Une belle histoire
by vilu971
Summary: Fiction tatami academy, je vais desfois m'inpirer des épisodes de la série mais pas tout le temps. Bonne lecture! Je ne possède pas tatami academy.
1. Chapitre 1 Jalousies

**Kim PDV**

**Au dojo**

"Hey Kim". Dit Jack

Ha, Jack il est si mignon avec ses cheveux bruns, ses grains de beauté, j'aimerais tellement être avec lui mais il est avec cette Donna Tobin, je la déteste celle la, des fois quand elle est avec Jack a frimé j'ai envie de lui exploser la tête mais je me retiens.

"Hey Jack". Dit-je.

"Dit j'ai besoin de te demander quelque chose, sa ne te dérange pas ? "Dit-il.

"Non en plus Rudy n'est même pas encore là." Répondit-je.

"Ok, donc tu sais ce que les filles préfères entre des boucles d'oreilles et un collier ?" Demanda t'il.

C'est pour Donna?" Répondit-je

"Oui..." Répondit il

"Ha, ben si j'étais elle j'aurais préféré un collier..." Je répondit tristement.

"Merci" Dit-il.

"Bon assez parler, commençons l'entrainement." Dit Rudy en arrivant.

Pendant tout l'entraînement j'étais encore plus triste que d'habitude, Jack allais offrir a cette vipère un collier! Ha, sa m'énerve. Tiens voilà Grace mais quesqu'elle fais la, elle ne vient jamais au dojo d'habitude.

Hey, quesque tu fais ici? Demanda-je.

Rien, je voulais voir un de tes entraînements c'est tout. Dit Grace.

Et aussi voir Jerry s'entraîner, c'est sa? Repondit-je

Oui, mais tu es toute triste, que ce passe t'il ? Jack c'est sa ? Répondit Grace

Tu as tous compris... Dit-je

Mais pourquoi tu ne lui dit pas ? Répondit-elle

C'est pas aussi simple tu sais, en plus il est avec Donna donc je n'ai aucune chance... Aucune. En disant ces mots des larmes tombèrent de mes yeux.

Ho, Mais Kim ne pleure pas, il n'en vaut pas la peine. Dit-elle

Kim? Sa va pourquoi tu pleures? Dit Jack.

Pour rien elle va bien, va te préoccuper de Donna! Dit Grace a ma place

Ok... Grace Jerry t'appelle. Dit Jack

Ho, je reviens Kim. Dit Grace

C'était facile de la faire partir, maintenant dit moi ce que tu as. Dit Jack avec intérêt.

C'est rien, je vais bien, c'est juste que... non c'est rien... Dit-je

Kim, tu peux tout me dire. Dit-il

Sa va Jack c'est bon! Dit-je

Ok... Mais il fait quoi ici ? Dit Jack

Ha, c'est Nick c'est moi qui lui ai dit de passer, sa ne te dérange pas Kim. Dit Grace

Pas le moins du monde, hey Nick ça va? Dit-je

Salut Kim. Dit Nick

**PDV de Jack.**

Je me demande ce que Kim trouve a Nick, il m'énerve. Dit-je

Tu es jaloux. Dit Jerry

Je ne suis pas jaloux. Répondit-je

Ho si tu l'es, je ne vois pas pourquoi sa te préoccupe qu'elle soit avec un garçon, tu es avec Donna non? Dit Milton

Oui, mais vous savez très bien qu'au fond j'aime Kim. Dit-je

Et pourquoi tu ne lui dit pas, je suis sur qu'elle ressent la même chose. Dit Jerry

Comment peux-tu en être si sûr ? Dit-je

Grace me l'a dit. Dit Jerry

C'est vrai! Kim m'aimes. Cria-je

Maintenant que tu en es sûr va lui dire. Dit Milton

Après l'entrainement. Dit-je

On a finit. Dit Milton

Oui, mais il faut d'abord que je quitte Donna. Je vais l'appeler. Dit-je

Jack appela Donna, après quelques minutes de discussion Jack et Donna c'était terminé.

Alors ? Demanda Milton.

On est plus ensemble, je vais le dire a Kim. Dit-je

Kim? Je peux te parler? Dit-je

Hum, Nick on s'appelle ? Dit Kim.

Kim, je dois t'avouer quelque chose. Dit-je

Moi aussi. Dit-elle

Toi d'abord. Dit-je.

Je suis avec Nick ! Dit-elle. A ces mots j'ai senti quelque chose, c'était comme si tout mon monde écroulais sur mes épaules.

Ha... Dit-je.

Sinon que voulais tu me dire? Demanda t'elle.

Hum, j'ai rompu avec Donna. Dit-je.

Ho,je suis désolé, hum on en reparle après je dois aller faire les boutiques avec Grace. Dit-elle.

D'accord... Dit-je

Alors tu es avec Kim maintenant,tu vois ce n'était pas si difficile, félicitations. Dit Milton.

Je ne suis pas avec elle... Elle est avec Nick! Dit-je.

Mais il y a quelque minutes elle était seule. Dit Jerry

Mais sa c'était avant! Dit-je

Au moins la tu va ressentir ce qu'elle a ressentit quand tu étais avec Donna... Dit Milton

Ho, vous m'énervez Salut! Dit-je

Il est extrêmement jaloux, Nick n'a pas intérêt a s'approcher de Kim, sinon... Dit Jerry.

Laissons lui le temps de se calmer. Dit Milton.

Jack se dirigea dans les toilettes de chez Phil falafel. Quand il entra, Nick était au téléphone.

**CONVERSATION TELEPHONIQUE.**

Oui, Franck, je suis avec elle, je connais la deuxième étape, lui faire quelque chose pour qu'elle ne puisse plus jamais faire du karaté, d'accord je vais essayer de faire sa dans la semaine.

Il est de mêche avec Franck, il veut faire du mal a Kim ma Kim je ne vais pas le laisser faire. Il faut que je parle a Kim avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Je dois aller chez Guess son magasin préféré.

Eclipse du trajet.

Ha, Kim te voici, il faut que je te dise quelque chose au sujet de Nick, il ne t'aimes pas, il travaille pour Franck, il veut te faire du mal. Dit-je tout essoufflé

J'arrive pas a y croire. Dit Kim

C'est la vérité. Dit-je

Non, je n'arrive pas a croire que tu ailles inventer ce genre d'histoire parce que tu es jaloux, quand tu étais avec Donna je n'allais pas inventer ce genre d'histoire rien que pour que tu l'as quitte! Cria-elle

Mais, Kim c'est vrai, croit moi! Dit-je

Non, Jack laisse tombé. Dit-elle.

Bien,elle ne veut pas m'écouter,je dois veiller sur elle à partir de maintenant.

Note de l'auteur: Sa vous a plus ? La suite ultérieurement.


	2. Chapter 2 Réconciliations

Le lendemain matin en cours.

"Bonjour tout le monde, aujourd'hui nous allons faire un cour un peu plus réaliste que ce que l'on fait d'habitude, aujourd'hui je vais vous distribuer des bébés, vous devrez vous en occuper le jour comme la nuit pendant deux mois, dans deux mois prochain nous évaluerons la manière dont vous vous en êtes occuper et vous serez notés. Des questions ? A oui, vous allez travailler en binôme, une fille et un garçon, c'est moi qui décernera les binômes. Dit Mme Applebum."

" Madame ce sont de vrais bébé ?" Demanda Milton.

" Oui, d'habitude ce sont de faux bébés qui réagissent comme des vrais mais là le centre d'adoption de la ville est en rénovations, donc le lycée a pris en charge quelque bébés... Pourquoi sa vous dérange?" Répondit-elle.

" Mais madame on a tous 16 ans, c'est trop de responsabilité de s'occuper d'un vrai bébé." Dit Kim.

" Tu sais Kim c'est justement sur cela que l'on vous évalue, assez de questions maintenant nous devons définir les binômes et distribuer les bébés." Répondit Mme Applebum.

"Donc Jerry avec Donna, Eddie avec Grâce, Milton avec Julie, Miranda avec Tibet (la j'invente), Courtney avec Franck, Kim avec Jack, Nick avec Connie blabla blabla..." Poursuivit-elle.

" Madame, je ne peut pas me mettre avec Nick plutôt qu'avec Jack?" Demanda Kim.

"Non!" Répondit-elle.

"Génial" Dit Kim.

" Donc, Kim et Jack vous avez Camélia comme bébé, prenez soin d'elle c'est un vrai bébé." Dit la dame.

" On sait" Dirent Kim et Jack.

* * *

Eclipse du cour.

" Donc, je vais m'occuper d'elle pendant c'est deux mois, toi tu n'auras qu'a mettre la note sur ton bulletin" Dit Kim a Jack.

" Non Kim, on travaille ensemble, je sais que tu es toujours fâché contre moi mais mettons nos différent de côté pour Camélia." Dit Jack.

" D'accord, mais la première nuit elle la passe chez moi." Dit Kim.

" Si tu veux... Mais Kim attend juste écoute moi."

" Bon je te laisse 3 minutes pas plus et après tu me laisse tranquille." Dit Kim.

" Je te jure que Nick sort avec toi rien que pour intégrer le dojo des dragons noir, je l'ai entendu au téléphone, j'ai même enregistrer avec mon téléphone écoute." Dit Jack.

" Quoi.. Donc c'est comme avec Brody, aucun garçon ne veut sortir avec moi, ou si ils sortent avec moi c'est pour intégrer les dragons noir, aucun garçon ne veut de moi." Dit Kim en pleurant.

"Mais non Kim, ils y a beaucoup de garçons qui veulent de toi, tu sais j'en connais un qui t'aime depuis bien longtemps mais qui n'a jamais eu le courage de te l'avouer." Dit Jack.

" Ha, Qui ?" Demanda Kim.

" Moi.." Dit Jack.

" Toi ?"

" Tu sais je comprendrais si tu ne ressentait pas la même chose, mais tu devais le savoir."

" Moi aussi sa fait longtemps que je t'aime Jack, j'allais te le dire mais tu sortais avec Donna...et..." Dit Kim

" Chut" Dit Jack, et il l'embrassa pendant de longues minutes.

Après 5 min ils se séparèrent pour respirer.

" Donc si j'ai bien compris... On est ensemble?"

" Oui on est ensemble!"

* * *

**Note de l'auteur: La suite bientôt, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ;).**


	3. Chapitre 3 Mais où est Kim ?

Mme APPLEBUM : Non, attendez les enfants, il y a une erreur, ce n'est pas votre classe qui doivent avoir des bébés c'est l'autre classe j'ai confondus  
Grace : Alors on doit vous rendre les bébés?  
Mme APPLEBUM: Oui...  
Grace: Mais ils sont si mignon  
Mme : Je sais mais c'est comme sa...

Les élèves remirent les bébés aux profs.

K : J'ai été mère pendant 10 minutes, c'est déjà sa ...

J : Ne soit pas triste, un jour t'auras le tien

K : Mais, oui, je te vois venir petit, pas pour le moment

J: Ok

3 jours après, au lycée

Jerry: Et les gars,Rudy vient de m'envoyer un message, il veut nous voir après les cours

J : Ok, rendez-vous a l'arret de bus après les cours

Au dojo.

R : A vous voici

J : Oui, qu'est-ce tu veux ?

R : Je pars pendant 2 semaines aux Iles Canaries!

J : C'est bien pour toi mais... quel est le rapport avec nous ?

R : Je vous laisse les clés de mon appartement, du dojo et moi je vais en vacances ! A bientôt !

K : Rudy ! Mais on fait quoi avec ?! Rudy!

Jerry : Alors, c'est nous qui dirigeons le dojo ! Génial !

K : Et pas de bêtises Jerry tu te souviens de ce qui c'est passé la dernière fois?

J : Ouais, une fête GÉNIALE !

K : Et plein d'ennui, non Jerry pas de fête !

Jerry : S'il te plaît Kim une petite fête de rien du tout

K : Non

Jerry : Jack résonne là, tu vas pouvoir inviter Donna, tu m'as dit que tu lui a demander a sortir hier.

K : Non, attend il a quoi ?!

J : Rien, rien Jerry a rien dit

K : Jerry parle ou je te frappe !

Jerry :Hum, Jack a demandé a Donna de sortir avec lui hier a la cafétéria, mais pourquoi tu te mets dans cet état vous n'êtes même pas ensemble

K : On n'est plus ensemble

Kim pris son sac et s'en alla.

J : Jerry!

Jerry: A ok, vous étiez ensemble... Mais pourquoi tu as demandé a Donna de sortir avec toi ?!

J: Ferme-la, il faut que je la rattrape

Milton : Tu connais Kim, elle ne va pas te laisser l'approcher

Jerry : Et ouais...

J : Toi Jerry je ne veux pas t'entendre c'est a cause de toi

Jerry :Techniquement c'est de ta faute pas la mienne, je ne pas dit d'aller demander a Donna a sortir que je sache

J : Oui, mais...

Jerry : Mais... rien

J : Ouais, c'est pas de ta faute ok, même si elle va me rejeter, vous n'auriez pas une idée de l'endroit ou elle pourrait être ?

Milton : Chez Grace peut-être

J : Mais oui, j'y vais merci Milton !

Devant la maison de Grace. Jack sonna a la porte. Grace ouvrit.

G : Qu'est-ce-que tu veux ?

J : Voir Kim

G : Elle ne veux pas te voir, désolé

J : Grace laisse moi voir Kim

G : Elle n'est pas ici

J : Comment sa elle n'est pas ici ?

G : Elle n'est pas là, elle n'est pas chez moi

J : Elle n'est pas chez elle nomplus, ou est-ce qu'elle est

G : Je ne sais pas moi, cherche là

Un mec : Grace tu fais quoi moi je t'attend

G : Oui, oui j'arrive, comme tu le vois je suis occuper, au revoir

J(dans sa tête) : Quelle bonne amie celle là, mais ou peut-elle être?


End file.
